FINAL FANTASY XIII - The Promise
"FINAL FANTASY XIII - The Promise" is a prominent theme of Final Fantasy XIII, and is considered its main theme. It was composed by Masashi Hamauzu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII As the game's main theme, "The Promise" is heard several times in ''Final Fantasy XIII. It has several arrangements and is also included in many tracks. The track itself is heard in-game at the title screen, and is the second track of the original soundtrack's first disc. A "prototype" version of the theme is included in the Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack PLUS. Arrangements of "The Promise" include "Serah's Theme", the twenty-second track of the soundtrack's second disc, which is a vocal arrangement performed by Frances Maya used in several cutscenes involving Serah or her crystallized tear: it also replaces Eternal Love in the overseas versions. Another vocal arrangement is "Sunleth Waterscape", which is the eponymous location's background theme and the sixteenth track of the second disc, and was also performed by Frances Maya. "In the Sky that Night" is another arrangement used for flashbacks of the Bodhum Fireworks Festival (with the sole exception of Hope's), and the fourteenth track of the soundtrack's first disc. Another prominent arrangement of "The Promise" is "The Archylte Steppe", the background theme for the eponymous location and the third track of the soundtrack's fourth disc. Finally, "Fabula Nova Crystallis", the sixteenth track of the soundtrack's fourth disc, which plays during the final cutscenes of the game before the final battle. "The Promise"'s motif is also included in several other tracks, including "Forever Fugitives"; "Glory's Fanfare"; the background theme for the ending cutscene of the game, "Determination". "FINAL FANTASY XIII -Miracles-" includes the motif of "The Promise" at its conclusion, and is the seventeenth track of the soundtrack's fourth disc. The "Ending Credits" are an extended orchestral performance of "The Promise", and is the twenty-second track of the soundtrack's fourth disc. The lyrics for "Serah's Theme" and "The Sunleth Waterscape" were revised for the English localization of Final Fantasy XIII (even though the original recordings were already in English) because of the opinion of the English-language staff that the lyrics needed to sound more natural to native speakers.http://www.1up.com/features/13-questions-final-fantasy-13?pager.offset=1 An instrumental version of "Sunleth Waterscape" has been released on the Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack PLUS album. "Serah's Theme" Lyrics Japanese Version :Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside :Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure :Battles we can win, if we believe our souls :Hang in for the light, till dawn :Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you :Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere Overseas Version :Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light :Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over :Battles we can win, our struggle lies within :Will we live to greet the dawn? :Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you :Promise me one day that peace shall reign "Sunleth Waterscape" Lyrics Japanese Version :Step into the rainbow, find another view :Chase the tender light, borders let's cross over :Ready to define the mists inside your heart? :Take a breath and start your life :Waves of a new day :Clear all the gloom away :Hope is what we simply need to proceed :Waves of a new day :Clear all the gloom away :Hope is what we simply need to proceed Overseas Version :Step into the rainbow, world you never knew :Chase the arcs of light, soar beyond your sorrows :Dance among the colors, let them be your dreams :Close your eyes and see anew :Dawn of the new day :Clears all our gloom away :This is the hope that we need to go on :Dawn of the new day :Clears all the gloom away :This is the hope that we need to go on ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 "The Promise" can be heard in some cutscenes of ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, and the original "Serah's Theme" from Final Fantasy XIII makes several appearances as well due to the now protagonist nature of the character, for example when in New Bodhum, Serah tells Noel Kreiss about how Snow left her and started his search for Lightning, and in the Fate and Freedom paradox ending. "The Promise" was also used in the debut trailer for the game's sequel, Final Fantasy XIII-2. "Fabula Nova Crystallis" plays during the secret ending of Requiem of the Goddess downloadable content scenario. "The Archylte Steppe" acts as the background track for the Prologue in the Beginner's Primer and the Paddraean Archaeopolis area of Yaschas Massif 1X AF. "Sunleth Waterscape" returns in Final Fantasy XIII-2 as the backing track for Sunleth Waterscape 400 AF and the southern section of 300 AF. The original Japanese version are used in all localizations, and the overseas lyrics are not used at all in the game. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII "The Promise" briefly reappears in the tracks "Claire Farron", "Humanity's Tale", and "Credits ~ Light Eternal". The song itself appears in a story relevant role in the side quest, "Play It for Me". Lumina taught the song to a boy who plays part of it on his horn to attract Lighting's attention. He tells her to find supply spheres contain parts of the song and return them to him and he'll play the full song in exchange. After doing so, Lightning explains the significance of the song and its connection to herself and Snow; it was a favorite of Serah's who would often hum it. The boy promises he'll keep playing the song in case Snow should overhear. Lightning states the title of the song is "Miracles", though it doesn't match the actual song named such, instead matching "The Promise". Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective Trailer The 16-bit version of the theme appears in the trailer. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "The Archylte Steppe -original- from FINAL FANTASY XIII" appears in Dissidia 012 as the overworld music for Lightning, and is the fifteenth track of the second disc of the Original Soundtrack. "The Promise" was also included in the medley of ending themes created for Dissidia 012's "DISSIDIA 012duodecim-ending- from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY", the twentieth track of the soundtrack's second disc. It is the last theme to play before the themes representing the two Dissidia titles. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "The Promise" and "Sunleth Waterscape" appear in ''Theatrhythm for Final Fantasy XIII's Series Mode as its Opening and Field music, respectively. "Sunleth Waterscape" is also one of two themes chosen for Theatrhythm's downloadable 3DS eShop Demo. "Archylte Steppe" is a bonus Field Music Sequence theme available as downloadable content. An arrangement of "The Sunleth Waterscape" plays as a quest medley BGM. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Sunleth Waterscape" and "Archylte Steppe" reappear as Field Music Sequences for ''Final Fantasy XIII in Curtain Call. ''Final Fantasy XV As showcased during the Uncovered: Final Fantasy XV event, "Sunleth Waterscape" will be one of the tracks from the series that can be played on the party's car while driving. Arrangement Album Appearances Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIII A piano arrangement combining "FINAL FANTASY XIII - The Promise" with "Sunleth Waterscape" was included in ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIII. It is the second track of this album. Compilation album appearances ''W/F: Music from Final Fantasy XIII "Sunleth Waterscape" was included in this "best of" type vinyl album as the third track of Side A. ''W/F: Music from Final Fantasy XIII -Gentle Reveries-'' "Serah's Theme" was included in this "best of" type vinyl album as the third track of Side A. Live Performances Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home An orchestral performance of "Fabula Nova Crystallis" with the lyrics of "Serah's Theme", conducted by Arnie Roth, performed by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra and Frances Maya is present on the third Distant Worlds album. It was originally performed in Tokyo in November 2010. It is the eight track of the second disc. Lyrics :Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside :Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure :Battles we can win, if we believe our souls :Hang in for the light 'till dawn :Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you :Pray, and one day peace shall flow everywhere :Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you :Pray, and one day peace shall flow everywhere. A New World: intimate music from Final Fantasy'' A live recording of "The Promise - Blinded By Light" from at the London premiere of the concert of the same name on February 15, 2014, conducted by Arnie Roth, is included on this album. References Category:Final Fantasy XIII Event Themes Category:Final Fantasy XIII Field Themes Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Event Themes Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Field Themes Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Event Themes Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Event Themes Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Field Themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Event Themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Field Themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Field Themes fr:FINAL FANTASY XIII -The Promise-